Blacksmith turned pirate turned escape artist
by fluffybunny39
Summary: Will is aboard the Dutchmen and while the crew and captain are a bit nicer, Will will try anything to escape. This doesn't change the ending to any of the movies, it's just a extra that was never told. T for wiggle room.
1. Chapter 1

** -okay, so as the summary might or might not have told you, this is about Will's time aboard the **_**Flying Dutchmen, **_**that is how you spell it right? Anyways, I thought Davy Jones and the crew were a little harsh so I decided that during his 3 days aboard they would be a tad bit nicer to him, and Davy Jones would take on a fatherly approach, this doesn't change the ending to any of the movies, just a extra that wasn't mentioned, in my mind, in the movie.**

**Disclaimer-I'm not a large mouse with a dog named Pluto.**

Will waited impatiently for Davy Jones to return, what would become of him? He had no doubt that Jack would try to use him as a bargaining chip, again. This was becoming a sort of annoying habit, how he would be used by Jack, just so Jack could save his own skin, and the _Black Pearl_, Jack loved that ship more than anything in the world. At least it proved that Jack actually _had _feelings.

His head snapped up as Davy Jones reappeared through the mast, Will had to admit, it was a pretty cool trick. He felt fear grip his heart and his breath caught in his throat as the captain of the _Flying Dutchmen _eyed and walked over to him. Davy Jones hooked Will's chin with his semi-normal hand and forced Will to look up into his eyes. They weren't as cold as he had originally thought, just a piercing light blue that made him look cruel. The look on his face was almost sad, as if he was about to do something he would regret dearly.

"Maccus! Get the lad on board the ship; I have to deal with our newcomer," Jones told his first mate, the creepy one with the hammerhead shark head. He nodded and pulled Will gently to his feet. Jones was not gentle with the new crewman at all; he forcefully dragged him into the mast and disappeared. Will realized he would have to do the same and began to struggled and kick at Maccus.

"Lad, calm down, just stay still and it won't 'urt, hey, don't kick me! Lad, stop it, it'll just 'urt more. You're acting like a child! Damn it, stop struggling!" Maccus shouted at Will, who neither ceased nor tired of struggling. Maccus was highly tempted to knock the lad out and just carry him through, but he wasn't sure if the captain would like that very much. He could slightly injure the boy, make him immobile, just for a bit. No, that wouldn't work either.

While he was thinking this, Will decided he had had just enough of the whole pirate business. He sank his teeth into Maccus's arm, who gave a startled yelp and let go of Will. Will ran to the edge of the broken ship and jumped into the ocean, thinking his chances of surviving were better there than on the _Flying Dutchmen_. Maccus shook his arm, smiled ruefully, and jumped in after the whelp.

The lad was a pretty good swimmer, Maccus had to admit, but seeing as how Maccus was first mate and part shark, Will had absolutely no chance of escaping whatsoever. Maccus easily caught up with Will, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up to the surface.

Will gasped for air, and started again with his struggling. Maccus was getting really tired of this and so was Will, he had virtually no energy left and was running on pure adrenaline. Finally, he realized there was no escape and just went limp in Maccus's arms. Maccus smiled with satisfaction; at least he could get him on board the ship now. He decided it was still easier to go through the mast on the other ship than to climb aboard the _Dutchmen_. Dragging Will back to the broken down ship was easier than expected, Will put up no fight and simply accepted his fate. He did, however, struggle feebly as Maccus pulled him towards the mast. Maccus shook him lightly and Will stopped.

Going through the mast and onto another ship was not the most pleasant experience Will had ever had. It felt like he was being pulled through slime. He closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for it to be over and done.

After what felt like a lifetime, but he knew it was probably just a few seconds, they both emerged onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchmen_. The crew seemed to be waiting for them, and they blinked with mild surprise to see both Will and Maccus looking worn out.

"What happened to ye?" Davy Jones asked, although he clearly knew the answer and was attempting to hide a smile. Wordlessly, Maccus pointed at Will, who did his best to give an innocent smile. Jones was not amused by it. He narrowed his eyes down at the whelp, thinking about what should be done.

"Let him rest for an hour, then put him to work Maccus," Jones finally decided, the boy would have to pull his weight around here, even if it was for three days. Jones still wasn't sure if Jack would come through on their bargain, or if he would try to wiggle his way out of it, again. Either way, the boy would be a part of his crew, unless he tried to escape, which he highly doubted. The lad looked far too smart to try anything.

Or, so he thought, Will was already thinking of possible ways to escape the ship. But, he had to rest; his mind and body were exhausted. He thought he would only sleep for a few minutes, but as he lay down in a hammock his mind just shut down totally.


	2. Chapter 2

**-okay, so as the summary might or might not have told you, this is about Will's time aboard the **_**Flying Dutchmen, **_**that is how you spell it right? Anyways, I thought Davy Jones and the crew were a little harsh so I decided that during his 3 days aboard they would be a tad bit nicer to him, and Davy Jones would take on a fatherly approach, this doesn't change the ending to any of the movies, just a extra that wasn't mentioned, in my mind, in the movie.**

**Disclaimer-I'm not a large mouse with a dog named Pluto.**

Jones watched as the boy slept. He looked so worn out, and yet the lad was tossing and turning, muttering in his sleep. Jones stepped forward and used his crab claw hand to move aside a piece of hair from Will's face. Will muttered something in his sleep, and to Jones it sounded like, "Stupid Jack." Jones chuckled under his breath, so the boy didn't like Jack either; at least they had that in common.

Jones returned to the deck of the ship as he remembered something, Jack had said the boy was in love, thinking of love made him think of Calypso, the one person he had ever truly loved, then betrayed him. Anger swelled within him and he stormed off to his cabin to go make the seas churn as he vented out is anger and pain. The crew sensed he was in a bad mood, so they stayed far away from him.

Maccus went below deck to wake the lad up, shaking him gently by the shoulder Will muttered again then cracked one eye open to look at Maccus. He stared then grumbled, sat up and stretched. It was only when the ship lurched forward that Will noticed the large thunderstorm and the massive sound of the organ.

"What's that?" Will asked, Maccus looked at him and realized he was wondering about the music.

"Captain likes to vent his feelings through music, in which the sea responds to his feelings, so he's in a murderous mood, come now lad, we need some help with a cannon." Maccus waved to Will.

Pain. Anger. Love. This was what Davy Jones was feeling when he heard the cannon drop. Curious, he stepped out of his cabin and into the pouring rain. The human, Will, was going to be whipped.

**(And yada yada yada, ya'll know the rest of this; I'll start it at the point where Wythrn went back into the ship)**

Maccus watched the scene between father and son. The lad was asking questions, too many questions. He was plotting something, even if he couldn't hear what they were saying. He decided it as best to report it to the Captain right away.

He silently made his way to the Captain's cabin and knocked, fearing for his life as he did. The door flew open to reveal Jones, and he looked…uh…miffed. **(I really wanted to use that word) **He gestured for Maccus to enter. Maccus hesitantly did.

"What be wrong?" Jones snapped. Maccus cringed and twisted his hands together before answering.

"The lad and Bootstrap are up to something, they got Wythrn to talk," Maccus reported. Jones raised a hairless eyebrow at this.

"Did he now? Throw the lad in the brig and keep Bootstrap far from it," he ordered his first mate, who nodded, too eager to escape from his captain.

**(*Elevator music* About an hour later)**

Will muttered darkly looking around at the edges of the cell he was being held in, it wasn't really fair, to be whipped, literally thrown, and then thrown into the brig. He had to get out, it was simple, he realized, if Jack were in his position what would he do?

Twenty minutes later when Maccus came down to check on the lad, he found him pacing and muttering what sounded like, "Think like Jack. Think like Jack. Think like Jack. Damn, why is it so hard to think like Jack? Think like Jack. Think like Jack."

This concerned Maccus greatly, Jack was well known to be a master of using confusing words that actually made sense if you thought hard enough. The boy was plotting escape! Maccus dashed off to go inform his captain of this new development when Will had an epiphany.

"Wait! If Jack were in my position he would be trying to think like me, so in order for me to think like Jack, I have to pretend to be Jack trying to think like me!" Will exclaimed, "He wouldn't be saying 'Think like Will' though. No, he call me a name, he never calls me by me real name. Let's see, boy? No. Lad? No. Young Will? No. Young William? No. Master Turner? No. Captain Turner! Ha ha, no. I got it! Whelp! He always calls me that! Okay, here goes." With this figured out Will went back to his pacing and muttering only now he was saying, "Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp."

**(Oh, the irony! I had a really hard time figuring that into my story. Please review, it keeps me alive!)**


End file.
